


Cuddles

by Otakufander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, This is so sweet and cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakufander/pseuds/Otakufander
Summary: Patton gives Virgil cuddles. Literally that's all this is. Just happy fluff and sweet cuddles.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this at 1am. I'm very tired and just wanted to write some parental Moxiety. I did not look over this it's too late for that.

It was about 3am, Patton had been asleep peacefully dreaming away. He was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder. He rolled over and opened his eyes to a purple and black blur. He put on his glasses and Virgil came into focus wearing his hoodie, a soft purple shirt, Nightmare Before Christmas sleep pants, and no makeup. 

“Hey kiddo, what're you doing up this late?” Patton asked. “Hey Pat can I sleep here tonight?” Virgil asked. “Of course kiddo, come here.” Patton said opening his arms. Virgil instantly crawled into Patton's waiting arms. “Rough day kiddo? Couldn't sleep?” Patton asked holding Virgil close to his chest. “Yea, sorry I woke you up.” Virgil said gripping Patton's puppy sleep shirt. “It's alright kiddo, you know my door is always open 24\7 for you.” Patton said running his fingers through Virgil's hair in a soothing motion. “I know but I still feel guilty about it.” Virgil said. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

“Dad?” “Yea kiddo?” “Thanks.” “No problem, I love you kiddo.” “I love you too Dad.”

Virgil fell asleep in Patton's arms a few minutes later. Patton smiled looking at Virgil's peaceful sleeping face. He placed a quick kiss to Virgil's head and held him close. “Goodnight kiddo.” <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. To whoever might have actually read this. I'm tired and hope you leave this feeling happy and fluffy inside.


End file.
